Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga
The Powerpuff Girls future live action movie saga is a reboot of the kids cartoon. Based on the Powerpuff Girls created by Craig McCracken. It also has its own video game, The Powerpuff Girls: The Official Game of the Movie. Each movie will be rated PG-13, directed by Steven Spielberg and made by Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Craig McCracken, who originally produced the series, is the executive producer. It's a tale of three special superheroes whose purpose is to fight off evil forces while living a normal life, which, in this case, is an adulthood. This movie will appeal to older fans of the series and those who grew up watching the show, and will inspire new generations of fans for many decades to come. With that being said, It's going to be an event nobody will ever want to miss. PLOT: Professor Utonium comes home from his scientific breakthrough to inject sugar, spice and everything nice in feminine blue, green, and red embryos respectively. His pet gorilla Mojo Jojo breaks the vat of Chemical X, creating the girls. They are named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The girls learn about their powers, and how to use them. One day, Blossom's iPhone rang from the Mayor of Townsville. The Mayor wanted a hero to defeat villains and monsters. After defeating them, day by day, they become known as the Guardians of Townsville. Cast § Olivia Wilde / Blossom (Good) § Jewel Kilcher / Bubbles (Good) § Megan Fox / Buttercup (Good) § Liam Neeson/ Profesor Utonium (Good) § Andy Serkis / Motion capture of Mojo Jojo § Dan Green/ Voice of Mojo Jojo (Will be using Yami Yugi's tone.) (Evil) § Sienna Miller/ Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil) (Evil) § Amanda Seyfried / Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil) (Evil) § Jeffrey Tambor / King Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil) § Tim Curry / Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls: The New Girl in Townsvile) and motion capture of HIM (Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil) Colin Trevorrow / voice of Mr. DNA (every movie in the series ever) Elisha Cuthbert - Professor Elizabeth (Good) Corey Burton - Odin the Tyrannosaurus (Good) Tim Watson - Avis the Giant Golden Eagle/The Phantom (Evil. Avis later becomes good towards the end of the 14th Movie) Andrew Garfield/ Talking Dog (Voice) (War Beyond Good and Evil and The Rise of Aku) (Good) Richard Attenborough/ John Hammond § Peter Cullen / Voice of HIM (Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil) (Evil) § Jim Carrey/ The Mayor (Good) § Rachael Meadows/ Sara Bellum (Good) Danny DeVito/ Roach Coach (Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku) (Evil) § Morgan Freeman / Narrator Tom Wyner/ Voice of Aku (Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku) (Evil) § Maura Tierney/ Ms. Keane (Good) § Ryan Reynolds / Brick (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) (Evil) § Haley Joel Osment / Boomer (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) (Evil. He eventually turns good at the end of the movie and then on.) § Taylor Launter / Butch (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) (Evil) § Chris Wedge / Voice of Bullet (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) (Good) § Taylor Swift / Bell (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) (Good) Scarlett Johannson/Bunny (Powerpuff Girls: The Power Within) (Good) Salli Saffioti as the voice of Dynamo (Powerpuff Girls: The Power Within) (Neutral. Becomes good after the Battle with the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer.) Kevin Michael Richardson as the Voice of Fred the Monster (Powerpuff Girls: The Power Within) (Evil) Dakota Fanning as Bliss (Good) Tori Amos as Berserk (Evil) Taylor Momsen as Brat (Evil) Joan Jett as Brute (Evil) Frank Welker as the Voice of Mange (Evil) Roger L. Jackson as Yang, Zing, and Xong ' Locations' § Townsville (Boston, Massachusetts) ' Soundtrack' ' Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey - Trailer Music for 'Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening Pokemon Apokelypse Trailer Music Release Version''' – First Teaser Trailer Music''' ''' '''The Bridge of Khazard Dum by Howard Shore – Official Teaser Trailer Music ' Flameheart ('Two Steps from Hell) – Final Battle Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts 2 - Bell's return to life and descent to earth Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme (Orchestrated) Composed by Zack Hemsey – First End Credits Music for first two movies. ' True to your Dreams by Russell Watson – Second End Credits theme for 'Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening'' '''Glacial Supremacy and Absolute Anthropoid - Trailer Music for 'Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil' My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion - Credits for music for 'Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil' Passion from Kingdom Hearts 2 (orchestrated) ending credits to The Rise of Aku/Blossom's theme With an Iron Fist - Trailer Music to 'Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back' Log OFF composed by Kenji Kawai – Opening of movie after the narrator’s speech. - Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening epic battle music - the final confrontation - Final Battle with HIM and Aku (War Beyond Good and Evil and the Rise of Aku respectively.) with great power by Immediate Music - Aku’s Leviathan Form One Family (Score) from Disney's Tarzan- Bell's tragic death (War Beyond Good and Evil) Lazy Afternoons from Kingdim Hearts 2 - Townsville at night = fly from Chaos Legion (performed by liv) - End credits to Powerpuff Girls: Strike of the Demon Samurai Warriors = Mind Heist: Beond Control - Tv Commercial Trailer/Trailer for Powerpuff Girls: The Power Within Kairi's Theme from Kingdom Hearts - Boomer and Bell's love relationship begins. (War Beond Good and Evil) Good Byes from Tuck Everlasting - Bell's Goodbye (The Rise of Aku) Angels & Demons Trailer Song by Audiomachine - The Rise of Aku Trailer Music Simple and Clean (Orchestrated) from Kingdom Hearts - Credits theme to The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back Sanctary from Kingdom Hearts 2 (orchestrated) - Blossom's theme Trivia Mojo Jojo's design is similar to King Kong (2005 film). Each of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys will be portrayed by real people and their character's in-film ages would be 38 (Blossom) 36 (Buttercup) 34 (Bubbles), 37 (Bunny), 39 (Brick), 36 (Boomer), and 37 (Butch), while Bell's in-film age is said to be 9000+. The Behemoth's design is similar to that of Stephen King's "The Mist". The Monsteroach's design is similar to the Reaper from the Resident Evil series. Fred the Monster's design and roar are similar to Godzilla (2014 film) The Utonium Family may increase throughout each movie. Films Powerpuff Girls Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back Powerpuff Girls: War Beyond Good and Evil Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku Powerpuff Girls: The Power Within Powerpuff Girls: The Return of Bell Powerpuff Girls: Morbucks' Army of Monsters Powerpuff Girls: The New Girl in Townsville Powerpuff Girls: The Wrath of Mange Powerpuff Girls: The Final War Between Good and Evil Powerpuff Girls: Strike of the Demon Samurai Warriors Powerpuff Girls: The Return of Brick and Butch Powerpuff Girls: The Legend of the Key to the World Powerpuff Girls: Feathers of Fear Powerpuff Girls: Wrath of the Powerpunk Girls Powerpuff Girls: Library of Demise Merchandise § Powerpuff Girls S.H. Figuarts Figures § Trading Cards § The Powerpuff Girls: The Official Game of the Movie § McDonald's Toys § Graphic Novel Manga-Style Comic Books Soundtrack CD Character, Monster, Item, Fictional In-Movie Locations and Things, Professor's Dinosaurs of Jurassic Jungle Cruise and Townsville Zoo and Aquarium Animals Gallery The Pagemaster.png The Phantom.png ]] More Trivia The Powerpuff Girls' designs and the Rowdyruff Boys' designs are the same designs that they have in the Snafu comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Some of those characters' designs change in The Return of Brick and Butch however. The Mechasaurus' design is the same as Beast Mode form of the Transformers: Fall of Cybertron character, Slug, minus the Autobot logo. Also, its roars sound similar to Super Smash Bros. 4's Master Beast. The Leviathan's design is similar to that of the Zombie Whale from Final Fantasy IX, with roars sounding like an elephant's, only deeper. Avis' design is similar to The Rescuers Down Under's Marahute, only difference is, he's got gold feathers all over his body, and can talk. The designs of the Titans are very similar to those of El Gigante and the Ndesu from Resident Evil 4 and 5 respectively, minus the Plagas. Aku's Leviathan form has a resemblance to Hewdraw from Kid Icarus: Uprising. The Giant Moth is similarly built to look like Noctpteran '''from Devil May Cry 2. NOTE: This is a male Giant Moth. He's the same size as the Behemoth from the 1st Movie of the Saga, yet very calm and gentle. Makes eagle related noises The design of HIM is similar to that of PPGZ, only this movie incarnation has wings and a tail. The Ostriches that the Powerpuff Girls own bare a strong resemblance to Expresso from Donkey Kong Country. Ostrich2.png|The artwork of the very ostriches the heroes ride. Demon Samurai Warrior Yang.png|Yang Yang Dragon Form.png|Yang's Dragon From (Kinda looks like the Dragon from Shrek.) Demon Samurai Warrior Zing.png|Zing Red eyed dragon.gif|Zing's Dragon Form (Strongly resembles Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Red-Eyes B. Dragon) Dae3ed2a91ffeaa3fbaecc598eccee06.jpg.jpg|Xong Steel Dragon.jpg|Xong's Dragon From (Looks similar to Y-Gi-Oh!'s Metal Dragon.) Mojo Kong.png|Mojo Kong as he appears in the movies. HIM Movie Official.png|HIM's design in the movies. True Mange.png|The True Form of Mange. The mange by korakduhart-d7inqg9.png|Mange's design in the movies. Giant Moth-0.png|The '''Giant Moth Black Tiger.png|The Black Tiger Titans.png|A pair of Titans WhaleZombie-ffix.png|Leviathan Giant skeleton.jpg|Gashadokuro Mechasaurus-0.png|The Mechasaurus in its Good form. Behemoth without Tentacles.png|The Behemoth without its tentacles. The tamed version as seen in Powerpuff Girls: The Return of Brick and Butch. Blossom Weilding The Key to the World.png|Blossom Weilding The Key to the World. Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Epics Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:Cartoon Network Movies